Vampire Love
by NaLuXXBosHimeko
Summary: Lucy has had enough of being a princess. She's decided to run away. but, what happens if she gets captured by three hot vampires? Hope u enjoy it! ;)))


"Vampire Love"

Chapter 1: Vampire's prisoner

Lucy's POV

That's it! I have had enough of this stupid princess thing! I've decided. I'll escape tonight! I packed my things in one bag and waited for the night. I sewed my own cloak so; I could hide in the deep woods, away from this mansion.

Someone knocked at the door and I answered it, "Y-Yes?" I hid my things under the bed. "Hey you, Lucy! We have visitors! Go and dress up like a lady!" Father shouted. What the heck is wrong with what I'm wearing?! I was actually wearing the pink nightgown that mom gave me. "But, Father, this is moms." "I don't care about you're filthy mother!" my eyes widen as I see him leave the room. I really need to get out of this mansion of hell!

Little did the princess know that there were three hungry vampires waiting by the window…

Gray's POV

Sting, Natsu and I sat by the roof and waited for the princess. "We finally found our food! I get the biggest part." Natsu said. "Geez, you're such a glutton!" I shouted. "Shut up already you two. We'll only starve if we don't wait." Sting denied. "Tsk." We both tusked. We saw three men got out of that ball and I had an idea, "Hey, you two. I have a great idea. Why don't we crash the party?" "Huh? Gray, are you out of your mind?! Look at our clothes!" Natsu said. "Idiot. We'll eat those men and use their clothes!" I said. "Let's go, then. So, we can get our food." We all went down and snapped their neck and wore their clothes.

While at the ball…

Lucy's POV

I wore my fake smile and tried to get along with the guests. I looked at the clock and it stroked 10 o'clock. "Um, would you excuse me?" I asked the guests but before I could run, there was some black-haired guy who blocked my way. He held my hand and asked, "Can I have this dance?" "I-I'm sorry but, I'm afraid I don't know how to dance. Excuse me." And another man came to me with blonde hair and asked, "The party is still going, princess. Wouldn't it be rude if you leave?" I ignored him and continued my way until a pink-haired guy said, "Oi, Oi! You guys, you're letting this get away?! Well, I'll take her now! Let's go!" "Huh?! W-What're you talking about?" I asked. He looked into my eyes and his eyes turned red. "W-What are you?! Let me go!" "Geez, this one's noisy." He then punched my stomach and I went unconscious.

Natsu' POV

I carried her by my shoulder and all the guards were running to us. Gray, Sting and I showed our red eyes and black wings. We flew out of the castle with this girl as our food. "Damn, Natsu! We told you to wait!" Gray complained. "Well, if it wasn't for me, we wouldn't have gotten this. You should thank me even." "Still, now the humans know we still exist. They saw our faces and it's easy for them to locate us." Sting dictated. "No way. We're buried underground. They can't see us." I said.

When they arrived underground, Natsu put Lucy on their table and chained her.

Lucy's POV

After a couple of minutes, I finally awoke. I found myself chained up. I tried to get the chains off but they just can't! I heard some noise and shouted, "Who's there?!" they slowly appeared and I recognized their faces. "Y-You three…y-you were at the ball!" "Well, yes, princess. We were." They lifted me and all of them came to me and was about to touch my body. "W-Wait! D-Don't rape me, please!"

Sting's POV

We three were dumbfounded. "Uh, we're not rapists." I said. "We're vampires. Can't you see how sharp our fangs are?" Natsu dictated. "T-Then, w-w-hat are you gonna do to me?!" we all laughed and said, "Well, you're gonna die, anyway. Might as well introduce ourselves. I'm Sting." "Gray." "Natsu. We're here to eat you." The girl shivered and said, "E-Eat me?" "Yeah. We're so hungry." Natsu said. The girl cried and requested, "C-Can't I just be…a prisoner?" "What?!" we three shouted. "Yes. Let me become your prisoner. I promise to feed you three…e-every last drop of my blood. J-Just…please…"

We three huddled and finally decided. "Okay. You're now our prisoner but, you have to promise that you'll have to give us every last drop of blood in you even if you'll die?"

Lucy's POV

"I-I can promise you that…i-if! If…you'll promise me that you'll let me leave this place whenever I want to." "So what? So, you can run away?" "No! I promise I'll never run as long as you keep your promise." Those three approved and they said, "If you don't stick to your promise…we'll hunt you and die before you could say, stop." I nodded and they let the chains go. They made me wear some bracelets which were glowing red. I couldn't get them off and asked, "W-What are these?!" "Those are trackers. No human can get them off unless they're free to go by the vampire." And so, they sipped my blood, one-by-one. I lost conscious while they sipped my blood.

End of chapter 1…


End file.
